Maura's personal serial Killer
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Maura is dating a baseball player and as a copy cat serial killer gunning for her..Implied rape, slash and a twist ending
1. Chapter 1

_**Maura's personal serial Killer**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part One**_

_**Maura woke up to the guy lying next to her that she was seeing off and on. He was a baseball player named Rayne King and played for the New York Mets. As Maura woke up to him smiling at her and they shared a few kisses.**_

"_**We could never be together." Maura said and Rayne responded, "Why because I'm a Mets fan and your in Boston." "No because you love being a Met." Maura said and Rayne looked at her then kissed her again put his hand through her hair. "I also….." Rayne said and then finished, "I also loved you." Rayne said and Maura slowly sat up. "I'm sorry I just…I love you for being not one of those baseball groupies. For not thinking I'm a dumb jock and knowing how to crack my arm back into place." Rayne said and Maura didn't what to say. "You don't have to say it…" Rayne said and Maura gave him a few more kisses. **_

_**He was on top of her and went down with his tongue to make sure she got off after a few more orgasms they went right into having sex again with a condom. After they stopped, the beeper went off. Maura told the thing to shut up and gave him that look, she had to get out to survey the scene…**_

_**Maura usually dressed very professionally and make sure she had a very prideful appearance but there's something when Rayne comes to town that makes Maura casual. As for example, she came into the crime scene with a New York Mets jersey, Jeans and her shoes on. Jane turned around to see Maura dressed like this. "Rayne's in town." Jane wonder and Maura shook her head yes. Everyone gave Maura static as she rattled off info about the crime scene. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Maura's personal serial killer_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_It was a rape victim who had been sodomized and then strangle to death…She then realized that she was dressed very professional….Her name is Ivory Mann. So Maura said she will know more when she got to the lab. _

_As Maura got to the lab, she worked up the body and did a rape kit to find out that she was raped. Her vagina told the story of a rape but if no evidence. Jane came in and told that the victim was a regular call-girl and was on the clock to say several hours before her death. She showed Maura a picture of her dressed in a very slutty outfit. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Maura's personal serial killer_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

"_Why dressed her up after committing the murder?" Maura asked herself and then the beeper went off again. They went to the next crime-scene and it was the same M.O. So Maura had that body taken away too. She came up with signs of Rape but nothing else and as she went into the locker she saw her own Mets jersey and how it was so….Maura went on a Jane hunch and remember a case two years ago…However, the case was in reverse professional women dressed like they would hookers and there was one thing that tied them together. She looked at the hair…When the rapist would rape them. She would force herself behind tugging on the hair to the point where she would ripped it out. She found it. Maura then sat down because the name of the next victim, the one who saw the breakthrough of the case was Sandra Ashley…_

_Jane walked in because she just put the same thing together. It was Maura who put that woman away. "How does it feel when they come after you?" Maura asked and Jane did her best to her that she will be protected from this person. The beeper went off again and the next crime scene saw a woman hanging upside down with a old century dress on deep in the heart of the woods, her name is Ursula Lincoln. _


	4. Chapter 4

Maura's personal serial killer

By

Sexandviolence201

Part Four

Everyone entered the police station and there was a call…"Maura it's for you." The operator said and Maura responded, "Hello." "You like my work." The voice said and Maura told everyone that it was the caller. "Don't worry they won't tapped me in time." the voice said and Maura responded, "What do you want?" "I have my next victim in mind. As you remember my mother was a victim of my father and always told his cop buddies that the reason he beat her was because he thought she was a whore." The voice said and Maura responded that she knew that. "That's why I raped them and then dressed them." The voice said and Maura responded back how she remember that. 

"So here's my deal I won't kill again, I won't kill Jane's mother." Maura said and Jane who was on the other end heard that. "For one day you become my sex slave and knows what it feels like to have someone else have control like how you controlled my life when you interrupted my handy work." The voice said and Maura was about to tell her to go to hell. The voice then rattled off her mother's plans for the day then told Maura she had one day to decided. 

Jane walked to her friend and told her not to do this. "I can't have your mother getting hurt because of me." Maura said and Jane responded how she will not let her do this. Jane swore she will find this sick freak. Maura felt like crying so she was over Jane's shoulder to do just that. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Maura's Personal Serial Killer_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_Maura was told she had to pick out the outfit and it have to be binding. Maura was looking through websites to get an idea and Jane walked in then shove the mouse out of Maura's hand.._

"_You aren't going to do this." Jane said and Maura responded, "Yes I am.." Jane just shook her head and lean into her. "You did your job and found the bad guy. What she's doing to you is…" Jane said and added, "You aren't going to be submissive to that psycho." Maura gave her reasons of why she should do this and Jane told her that her mother was going to be in the line of fire since Jane is cop. Jane asked Maura, "Don't you think I know that?" _

_Maura cried again and Jane held her again. "I don't know what to do…" Maura said and added, "All those people are dead…" "What because your not good at your job? Because you tell me that you aren't going to guess at what happened in the crime scene.. You think your going to let me down because this little bitch is going after my mother. You will only let me down if you dressed up for her. You only dressed that way for Rayne…" Jane said as a joke and Maura smiled. _

_Jane looked at Maura and told her there's one guy upstairs who's getting flack for playing for the Mets who can't wait to see you. Rayne was standing there with his Mets jersey and hearing it from all sides. Maura went over and she took him over to side. He gave her the flowers she loved the most. He asked, "Why are you going crying?" _

_. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Maura's Personal Serial Killer_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six_

_Maura walked with her Rayne and told her about the case. This might be a long distance relationship but she knew that Rayne was good for her. "Listen you didn't do it. All these people dying it wasn't you. I know it isn't the same thing, I've choked many times playing but in the end I did what was supposed to do. Once again knowing it's not the same thing." Rayne said and Maura smiled because it was sweet. _

"_She's human like everyone else and to beat her, you got to think like her." Rayne said and Maura responded, "I beat her…" "This is a game to her, a sick game and because it is, she's going to up the ante all the time." Rayne said and Maura then had a idea. She kissed Rayne long and hard. "I love you too." Maura said and they went back to the station. "I have an idea." Maura said to Jane_


	7. Chapter 7

_Maura's personal serial Killer_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Seven_

_Jane was looking on protection for her mother and sometimes she need protection from her mother. Her mother used this to her advantage about how this wouldn't be necessary if Jane would just settled down with someone and through the years Jane as blocked these messages out. Then there was a knock on the door and it was Maura with a long coat. Jane knew that Maura wasn't very comfortable, she likes taking control and so Jane saw the coat. She told Maura to get in the bedroom. Jane told her to take the jacket off. She was dressed with light stockings, a short dress and high-heels. _

"_No!" Jane said and Maura told her that she was in control. "She could kill you!" Jane yelled and Maura responded sharply, "She could kill your mother! I won't let that happened!" Jane told her that she was more than just a friend to her and that she wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened. Maura responded how as her friend, she has to respect her decision. Maura felt responsible for this own thing and she has to end it. Jane told her that she is… "I'm more than that…I could do this, I have a plan." Maura said and Jane paused.. After she heard the plan, Jane threw up her hands and didn't want to do this but she had too. As Jane walked away, Maura clutch onto Jane's arm and pulled her close. Jane hugged her so tight and knew that this could go badly. Maura looked at her friend and assured that she will be okay. It was then that Jane…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Maura's personal Serial Killer_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Eight_

_She knocked on the door and there was Payton Law. It's the real name of the killer and so she snapped her fingers Maura crawled in on her hands and knees. Payton slapped Maura's face and lean to her level. _

"_The great Maura now reduced to a slave to me…I'm going to love you.." Payton said and lick Maura…Payton spank her several times and Maura flinched through the pain. Maura knew that she had to endure this because Payton's hand would be sore. "Thank me.." Payton said and Maura responded, "Thank you because of right now you broke our deal." Payton was confused and Maura slowly got up after the humiliation. "You said for me to be your sex slave, you never said anything about you spanking me. So you broke our deal." Maura said and added, "So not only will you go to jail for murder several time but you will go for violating a verbal agreement." Payton then went to slap her and Maura duck out of the way. Payton held a gun to her head and Maura looked scared again. _

"_New terms if you don't do as I say, I will blow your fucking brains out.." Payton said and Maura responded again, "You see I can't accept that deal either because my brains are not something I would have sex with. So when you say you are going to blow my fucking brains out, your not specific.." Maura explained and Payton knew she had to escape because this was a ploy.. She hit Maura on the side of the head and left through the backdoor. Police came with Jane in lead and went to Maura. _

"_You know I'm so glad you could rattled like that right now.." Jane said and Maura laughed as her head hurt. Jane put a coat over her…_


End file.
